


Fear For Nobody

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: "Invece adesso… che ne so, magari a scuola mi prendono in giro, se esco mi rischio le botte, però almeno… sono io."





	Fear For Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è il mio secondo tentativo, più leggero dell'altra OS ma spero comunque in qualche modo possa piacere. Enjoy it!

**Fear** **for** **Nobody**

Il ritorno a scuola, dopo le vacanze di Natale, è stato traumatico un po’ per tutti. I professori hanno iniziato subito le interrogazioni e i compiti in classe per terminare quel primo quadrimestre. Soprattutto si sono concentrati quasi tutti in quella settimana e in questo particolare giorno in cui Martino, Giovanni ed Elia hanno un compito di latino e uno di fisica, uno dietro l’altro, precisamente dopo la ricreazione. Così si sono riuniti sulle scale per un ripasso di gruppo d’emergenza prima che suoni di nuovo la campana e inizi il delirio. Elia, Giovanni e Martino seduti sulla finestra, Luchino appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale e Niccolò - che li aveva raggiunti con i caffè per tutti – in piedi tra le gambe del suo ragazzo con in mano il libro di letteratura latina, aperto sulle ultime versioni fatte prima di Natale. 

“Rega’ il problema è fisica, ci sono troppe formule, non ci capisco un cazzo!” Martino apre il libro di fisica dove ci sono mille sottolineature con l’evidenziatore su tutto quello che ha creduto sia importanti. Ovvero tutto.

Niccolò chiude il libro di latino e lo poggia sul muretto accanto a sé e si volta verso il ragazzo. “Dai qua, fammi vedere se posso aiutarvi.” Dice poi, dando un bacio leggero e veloce sulle labbra di Martino, proprio mentre passano dei ragazzi di quinto, che sghignazzano andandosene.

Succede spesso che ridano vedendoli, a volte apertamente, altre invece non appena si allontanano. Hanno sempre cercato di fregarsene e di non dar peso a quelle risatine, anche se fanno male come piccoli tagli sotto pelle, di quelli che restano impressi come cicatrici bianche sulla pelle chiara. 

“Froci!” Questa invece è nuova. 

“Che cazzo hai detto?” Interviene subito Giovanni, che entra subito in modalità protezione, soprattutto quando si tratta di Martino. 

“Ho detto froci, qualche problema?” Il ragazzo risponde tornando indietro di qualche gradino, sfidandolo.

Martino cerca di fermare Giovanni, che si è già alzato in piedi pronto a difendere il suo migliore amico. Anche gli altri si affiancano al ragazzo per sostenerlo e in caso arrivare anche a fare a botte.

“Sì, ce l’abbiamo testa di cazzo!” Anche Elia si inserisce nella discussione.

“Ragazzi, dai lasciate perdere. Non è il caso.” Anche Niccolò prova a tirare indietro il braccio di Elia, per trattenerlo.

“Già ascoltate i frocetti uno e due.” Ridacchia ancora e fa per andarsene.

“Senti un po’ ma pensi di averci insultato così?” Alla fine anche Martino si rivolge al ragazzo. 

“Che?”

“Forse pensi che chiamare frocio una persona gay sia un insulto. E sicuramente non è un termine elogiativo, questo è chiaro ma... come dire... è un dato di fatto, no?” L’altro rimane interdetto e non riesce a rispondere. “Voglio dire è come se io per insultarti dicessi che hai i capelli lisci. Tu hai i capelli lisci, che insulto è? Lo sarebbe se dicessi che i tuoi capelli sembrano una cagata d’uccello sulla testa. Quindi se vuoi insultarmi dimmi che sono uno stronzo, un infame, qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non mi dire che sono frocio, perché sì, lo sono! E quindi? T'ha cambiato la vita dirmelo? Perché ti devo deludere, lo sapevo già di mio.” Il tipo scuote la testa e se ne va, non replicando. “Ecco bravo, vattene va, coglione!”

Per un momento nessuno dice niente, Giovanni ed Elia si guardano sconvolti dalla risposta a tono del loro amico, che non hanno mai visto reagire così alle provocazioni. Anzi non l’hanno mai visto reagire in generale. 

“Ammazza...” La voce di Niccolò spezza quel momento, facendo riprendere un po’ tutti.

“Hai capito il Marti?” 

“Questo merita un applauso rega’...” E tutti iniziano ad applaudire, con annesse pacche sul collo al ragazzo dai capelli rossi. 

“Attenzione a chiunque provi a mettersi contro Rametta, signori, perché non ne esce vivo!” Luchino fa casino facendo voltare tutti quelli che stanno passando per le scale in quel momento.

“Rega’ che vi devo dire? Sono stanco di far finta di niente e permettere agli altri di dire e fare quello che vogliono. Sarò pure gay ma non mi farò mettere i piedi in testa. Quindi Nì ricordati che da oggi rispondiamo, eh?”

“Okay!” Risponde Niccolò, mettendosi sull’attenti.

Poi lo abbraccia per la vita con un sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare tutta Roma, orgoglioso del suo ragazzo come mai lo era stato prima.

“E ora riprendiamo fisica, che non voglio prendere quattro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bene! Avevo questa scena in mente da giorni e volevo scrivere anche del rapporto dei contrabbandieri (incluso Nico che ormai fa parte del gruppo) e niente... spero di essere riuscita nel mio intento, anche se è un po' breve... e sappiate che ne ho altre in mente, che presto pubblicherò.   
> Poi chissà in futuro ci potrebbe scappare una long ;)  
> A presto  
> Babykit


End file.
